In a typical manufacturing method, when long member that has low rigidity and readily bends is mounted with another component, the long member is held by a fixing jig. Such a fixing jig has high rigidity and can thus prevent the long member from bending when the other component is mounted on the long member.
Patent Document 1, indicated below, discloses technology for precisely assembling large products such as large aircraft fuselages.